Flores y puños
by Lulufma
Summary: Nada más masculino que recolectar flores junto a una niña de cabello rosa. [¡Feliz 3 de Abril! ][NaruSaku].


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"_**Flores y puños"**_

* * *

—_Capítulo único—_

* * *

.

Era una verdadera lata que las clases en la academia ninja finalizaran tan temprano.

Lo era porque la mayoría de los niños regresaban a sus casas para ver a sus padres y él, como todo huérfano, no tenía con quien matar el tiempo el resto del día. No es como si tuviera muchos amigos, pero él sabía inmiscuirse entre sus compañeros de clases para que lo aceptaran en algún juego, aceptando ser el arquero, al que le tocaba contar en las escondidas o el que siempre debía desencantar a sus compañeros. Ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer los roles que nadie quería; después de todo su camarada Shikamaru estaba castigado de por vida y su madre lo tenía esclavizado en casa.

Naruto Uzumaki divisó a lo lejos del bosque a un grupo de niños pateando una pelota de trapo y se le antojó jugar con ellos. Se acercó sigiloso hacia el grupo para que no huyeran pero antes de que pudiera llegar al campo de juego, un movimiento entre los arbustos lo obligó a desviar la mirada de las risas y los gritos. Narutó sacó su honda del bolsillo y se acercó cautelosamente por si fuera una serpiente. Con un brazo abrió su camino entre el crecido pasto hasta que de entre las flores y el gras, brotó una cabellera rosa muy singular.

La niña de aquella extraña mata giró su rostro y apenas cruzaron miradas, se aventó al suelo, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos.

Ese corto intercambio de miradas le bastó a Naruto para que su corazón se disparara por todo su cuerpo y que la falta de aire escaseara debido a que el órgano vital muy seguramente habría golpeado uno de sus pulmones. Esa niña era la misma que había visto cuando las flores de cerezo recién habían empezado a florecer. La misma que le había dado un golpe duro en su pecho que no solo le había generado un moretón, sino también había movido su corazón a tal punto que empezó a germinar en él una ansiedad por conocerla, ser su amigo y luego su novio. Cuántas veces había soñado con que ella lo golpeaba con sus puñitos de acero cuando en realidad el dolor tenía origen en una lata de fideos que había dejado en su cama y que le apuñalaba el adormecido cuerpo. Esa niña era Sakura Haruno, el capullo del salón A con quien no había tenido suerte de compartir clases.

—¡Hey! —saludó, esperando que ella se reincorporara — ¡Hola!

Acostumbrado a los desplantes, su inocente corazón nubló su razón y lo obligó a pensar que la niña solo estaba asustada por su abrupta presencia y no porque se estuviera escondiendo de él como los demás niños.

Sakura giró de nuevo su rostro y al verse observada, no le quedó de otra que hacerse la desentendida mientras regresaba a su posición inicial.

El fútbol pronto salió de los pensamientos del pequeño rubio y la sola existencia de Sakura Haruno se convirtió en una prioridad.

—Sakura Haruno, ¿verdad?

La pequeña, quien acariciaba su listón rojo como si se tratara de su propio cabello, dio un brinco ante la mención de su nombre por parte de aquel niño que solo conocía por la advertencia que le habían hecho sus padres y por los rumores que se esparcían en el pueblo.

—¿Cómo sabes? —preguntó, atenta a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

—Yo… ¡me lo dijiste! —mintió. Se había enterado de su nombre de la boca de una niña rubia quien alardeaba de tener una amiga con cabello de cerezo— ¿Recuerdas? Esa vez que nos vimos en el bosque y accidentalmente me diste un golpe.

A Sakura no le costó mucho recordar aquel momento por dos razones, uno, porque estaba escrito en su diario, con fecha de 3 de abril, que ese día había sido el primer intento de confesarse ante el niño más cool de toda la academia y dos, porque ese día había sido el único en que había perdido el control de sus emociones y había golpeado muy duro un inocente árbol debido al desplante de ese niño. Sakura recordó que se había sentido muy bien después de ese desahogo, aunque no había sido muy femenino de su parte.

—Ah, tú eres…

—Naruto Uzumaki —respondió el rubio, sobándose la nariz agripada con su dedo índice— ¿Qué haces?

Sakura dudó si responderle o no, ya mucho tenía que lidiar con el tamaño de su frente para que la asociaran con el niño con fama de problemático.

Ya que no había nadie, y el alto gras los ocultaba del resto, Sakura decidió seguirle la conversación.

—Estoy haciendo una corona de flores —respondió, continuando con lo suyo.

El rubio se rascó la mejilla, recordando que a las niñas les gustaba hacer ese tipo de manualidades.

—¿Es para ti? —le preguntó.

—No.

—¿Para tu mamá? —intentó de nuevo.

—No.

Naruto entendió entonces, para quién era esa corona de rosas rojas.

—Ah, es para el niño Uchiha.

El rostro redondo de Sakura se coloreó del color de las flores que hilaba entre sus dedos.

—¡¿Quién te dijo eso?! —exclamó, arrugando las flores entre sus manos tras sentirse descubierta.

—Lo mencionaste la primera vez. Lo estabas insultando porque te había ignorado.

Avergonzada, Sakura recordó de nuevo aquel fatal día en que el niño cortó su inocente confesión para decirle que no sabía quién era. Naruto notó que el rostro primaveral de Sakura se ensombreció y que su postura se encorvó, como si intentara esconderse. Incluso su listón rojo descendió, como si se tratara de una orejas y ella una coneja asustada.

Él no quería verla así, reducida, como si su existencia no valiera en lo absoluto. Naruto quería verla sonreír siempre y de eso se encargaría, incluso si tenía que golpear a niños bonitos en el camino.

—Una niña tan linda como tú no debería perder tiempo con alguien que no ve lo impresionante que eres.

Las mejillas de la niña se incendiaron esta vez por su culpa, pero lejos de recibir un agradecimiento, lo que recibió fueron ojos cristalinos al ras de llorar.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo soy? Tal vez soy aburrida y llorona.

Sakura arrugó entre sus dedos las flores que colgaban del alambre, afectada por su evidente falta de autoestima. No solo se consideraba aburrida y llorona, también torpe, con mal gusto, poco femenina y fea. A pesar que Ino la había consolado e incluso aconsejado, ella simplemente no podía ser como su amiga. Le costaba pretender ser una niña perfecta y muchas veces sentía que solo estaba disfrazando a un monstruo.

Una lágrima cayó entre las flores marchitas y Sakura no tardó en limpiar su rostro con furia, frustrada por ser de lágrima fácil.

—Porque lo veo en tus ojos. Hay una Sakura guerrera que quiere salir, ¿no es así?

Con la mirada borrosa, Sakura reconoció en el niño la fortaleza que ella carecía. Él era como es y no le importaba ni sus desplantes ni lo que la gente dijera sobre su naturaleza. Naruto jamás le mostró lástima como sus padres, ni la estaba intentando cambiar como sus 'amigas', él la aceptaba tal como la había conocido, cuando lo había golpeado.

Sakura entendió entonces que tenía que aceptarse a sí misma para poder florecer. Era muy llorona pero las lágrimas no significaban debilidad, solo que era demasiado empática y sensible, sabía dar unos buenos golpes porque le gustaban los programas de boxeo y no las muñecas, tenía mal gusto pero a quién le importaba si quería vestir de rojo con ese colorido cabello, ¡ese era su color favorito!

Y claro que no era fea, ¿quién en Konoha tenía ese color de cabello? Respuesta: nadie.

Sería un camino largo, pero ese niño de ojos azules ya le estaba mostrando la ruta.

—Toma —prosiguió él, tendiéndole una iris púrpura—. Sasuke tiene un aura sombría, apuesto que prefiere estas flores.

Sakura observó la flor frente a ella. Esas flores jamás le habían gustado: oscuras, tristes, misteriosas y delicadas. Ella prefería los colores cálidos que la hicieran sentir abrazada y feliz cuando las viera.

—Uhm… Mejor pásame esos girasoles.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él.

La pequeña Haruno, quien no era devota del santo patrón de la paciencia, infló las mejillas y contestó:

—¿Me lo vas a pasar? O tendré que levantarme yo.

Naruto le sonrió y acató dudoso. Esas flores eran inmensas y de un fuerte color amarillo; Sasuke se las tiraría en la cara a su pequeña amiga; lo mejor sería acompañarla cuando le hiciera la entrega. Con ayuda de una navaja que conservaba en su bolsillo del pantalón, cortó el grueso tallo de cinco girasoles y se los tendió a la niña que ya había agarrado otro alambre para iniciar de nuevo el proceso de elaboración de una corona.

—No eres molestoso —le susurró mientras empezó a hilar las flores con el alambre.

—Claro que no —contestó Naruto, ayudando en sostener los girasoles—, soy el chico más cool de esta aldea -dattebayo!

Sakura rio bajito ante su ocurrencia. Ese chico tenía una autoestima de hierro.

—Esos rumores acerca de ti, son falsos.

El rubio soltó el alambre para que Sakura pudiera unirlo como un círculo.

—¿Cuáles rumores?

Ella limpió el resto de pétalos que ensuciaban la corona de amarillo fluorescente. No estaba segura si contárselo porque en realidad todo lo que sabía era eso, rumores. Sus padre no le habían dicho nada claro, solo que no se llevara con él, y los rumores eran tan tontos y fantasiosos que dudaban sean ciertos, como que dentro de él había una bestia o que estaba maldito.

Así que entonces decidió guardárselo para sí misma. No tenía caso malograr aquella tarde con tontos rumores y sembrar en su nuevo amigo malos sentimientos como desconfianza y rencor.

—Que no te limpias bien la nariz —le dijo y le limpió la nariz (con fuerza demás) con el pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo. Le agarró la mano y le dejó el pañuelo sobre esta mientras que alzó la corona que había fabricado para ponérsela encima de aquella cabellera puntiaguda—. Ya está. Te queda bien. La profesora dice que tengo malos gustos pero este te sienta de maravilla.

El rubio, confundido y anonadado, acomodó la corona que colgaba de un lado debido al peso de las grandes flores.

—Gracias, Sakura-chan —dijo conmovido.

Había sido el mejor día de su corta existencia.

Por tercera vez en el día, las mejillas de Sakura se alborotaron ante el diminutivo agregado a su nombre. Era un hecho: Naruto era el niño más dulce del planeta.

Sakura huyó de la escena en un santiamén, tropezando con el pasto en dos oportunidades.

Naruto miró en su mano el pañuelo de conejos empapado de mocos y lo arrugó en su puño; el líquido viscoso escurriendo entre sus dedos. Ya tenía una excusa para buscarla y volverle a hablar. La próxima vez él haría una corona de flores para ella.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** Iba a escribir algo triste pero lo dejo para después uwu

¡Feliz 3 de abril!

**Visiten mi página de Facebook: "Lulufma"**

Besos :B

~Lulu~


End file.
